100 Words and Running Chandler Riggs
by DatBoiNev
Summary: Kaiden Rodriguez is a teen girl who moved into the Riggs mansion with her dad who is a close friend of the Riggs father. why did they move in? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning! some sensitive content / possible triggers!**_

-Day 1-

~Kaidens P.O.V~

I lay in my room listening to nothing but the pitter patter of rain on my window, and the screaming match between my parents, no matter what good happens during the day, the night time seems to bring out the worst in them.

I try so hard to ignore it but its hard when their arguments could turn to one leaving the other. You see my moms a drinker who does nothing all day but lay down with a half full bottle of whiskey. my dad is fed up.

at this point their marriage is just going south, just like my grades. my attendance sucks and whenever i do decide to show up i end up leaving during transitioning times while the halls are full.

i just cant seem to concentrate. i have a few friends but i barely talk to them since they always brag about their luxurious life and how during spring break they went on vacation to some exotic island.

the only time i have ever traveled was to go to Florida for a funeral. and even then i couldnt go anywhere since i had to be cooped up in the house with my fake crying family. lets face it they were only in it to find out who got what on the will.

- _ **Next Morning-**_

I dont know how but i ended up getting a good 10 hour sleep. forthe first time in months. i sat up in bed and saw a note on a suit case in my doorway. i walked over and read it.

 _ **Pack up all your necessities, we leave at 10 o' clock tonight when i get home, feel free to say goodbye to your friends and your mother (if you can find her)**_

 _ **-Dad.**_

i stood staring blankly at the note, i knew this day would come but the reality of it all just hit me like a ton of bricks. this made my stomach turn and any appetite i had was completely gone. i wasnt about to object. and i didnt even know where we would  
/go, but my dad always had it handled i guess.

 _ **9:30 pm**_

i had finished packing up my clothes and other necessities. i had showered and thrown on my Baby Blue hoodie, light washed ripped jeans, and black & white vans. Then i took out my phone and added my friends into a group chat,

 _ **Kaiden✨- Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that im officially not going to be at school because my dad finally decided to leave and take me with him.**_

i immediately got replys back saying they didnt want me to go or they'd miss me.

 _ **10:00 pm**_

right as the clock struck 10 i took one last look at my childhood room. the room i had hidden in when i was playing hide & seek with my loving parents. but now that im 17 years old i find myself having to leave not only the room, the house, the friends,  
/but the mother who raised me.

i put on a brave face because i had never cried in front of my parents after the age of 5 because i wanted to be a brave warrior like the ones i had seen in disney movies.

I shut offthe light and went downstairs to the front door.

 _ **Dad- Im outside.**_

i got the notification and went outside after leaving a note saying goodbye and i love you to my mom.

i loaded up the trunk with my bags and hopped in the front seat.


	2. The road to the Riggs

As i sat in the passenger seat i reclined back and put on my headphones, i didnt really want to talk about the situation nor did i want to re-open wounds that took alot of time, effort, and strength to close. My dad wasnt great when it came to his words  
so he spoke with his actions. My mother on the other hand was swift and knew just what to say.

I took my headphones out pausing the and putting the car seat back up. "Dad. Where are we going." was all i said.

My dad took his time answering and i didnt mind. "A family friend that i grew up with offered for us to stay with him in his, well, mansion. and for work i can help him with his company since i come up with pretty great ideas" my father said trying to  
lighten the mood. i had to crack a smile at that, i know hes trying.

"Plus, Him and his wife have two sons, one thats your age and one thats a few years younger. i hope you guys get along" He finished off.

Hmm, living in a house where theres only one other girl and four boys. i guess we'll see how it turns out.

A few hours later we arrived at the mansion, he was right, this place was HUGE!

as i looked out my window i noticed a family standing at the front door. they looked so happy, suddenly my face heated up with pure shame at the realization that we live with a family who has their _shit_ together.

The parents began talking as the three of us teens stood awkwardly waiting for instruction, all i wanted was to shower and sleep since sleeping in a car isnt as peaceful and comfortable as it would be for an infant.

Soon my dad allowed me to get my bags and we were shown to our rooms, Mrs. Riggs bringing me to mine.

"Im so glad another girl is around, its nice to get away from the regular boy drama" Mrs. Riggs said with a sigh of relief

I smiled. She was so sweet. "So, I know you just got here but maybe later i can take you shopping, we can get to know eachother and its been forever since ive i had girls day out." Mrs. Riggs said enthusiastically

Although i was tired i couldnt just say no, plus i would love to get some new clothes and get out of the house, even though i wouldnt be able to get out of this house without a trail or something to help me. its a damn maze.


End file.
